brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
TEMP - Quest Index
At this time this is simply an alphabetical list of all non-LE Quest Series. Cross referenced with http://brightwoodadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Quests:_Working_Copy, the two match as of 5-10-14. =A= *''Series: A Bobcat's Breakfast'' *''Single: A Bright Idea'' *Single: A Clean Beating *''Single: A Corny Task'' *Series: A Friendly Gathering *''Single: A Penny Saved'' *''Series: A Platant Mistake'' *''Single: A Shoe-In'' *''Single: A Spoonful of Trouble'' *''Single: A Tangy Task'' *?? A True Warrior (Structure: Warrior's Tent) *Series: A Warrior Is Made (Structure: Dojo and Structure: Vulture Volcano) *Series: Ah-Choo! (linked page title missing the ! mark *Series: An Unexpected Party (Structure: Ballroom) *''Single: Anima Bones'' *''Single: Anima Lanterns'' (in Spooky) *Series: Animals Wanna Have Fun (Structure: Portal Island and Sandy *Structure: Sand Castle) *Series: Another's Treasure *''Single: Antiques Shop'' *''Single: Aphid Attack'' *Single: Apple Butter *''Series: Arctic Appetite (Structure: Wonderland Restaurant)'' *''Series: As One'' *''Series: Awake for Art'' *''Series: Axing Up'' =B= *Series: Baa Baa *''Single: Basil Garnish'' *''Single: Bat Roads'' *''Series: Be My Candy Gram'' (Structure: Candy Gram Circle) *''Series: Beach Boardwalk'' (Sandy Structure: BA Boardwalk) *Series: Series: Beach Bums (Structure: Beach Lounger)(not in Sandy, despite name) *''Series: Beach Clubhouse'' (Sandy Structure: Beach Club House) *''Series: Beast Feast'' *''Series: Beck and Call'' *''Series: Bees, Please!'' (Structure: Apiaries) *?? Series: Being Social! (linked page title missing the ! mark) *Series: Best Shot *Series: Blades of Greatness *Series: Bland Palate *''Series: Blazing Chariots'' *''Single: Blossom Home'' *''Series: Bog Slog'' (Structure: Bog) *Series: Boggy Discoveries *?? Series: Boisterous Bonfire *''Series: Bones in the Burrow'' *''Series: Bowl of Cherries'' *''Series: Breakfast Inn Bed'' *''Series: Breezin' Bobcat'' *Series: Brightwood Armada (Sandy Structure: Spring Boat) *Series: Brightwood Bistro *''Series: Brightwood Embassy'' *Series: Brilliant Bugs *''Single: Broccoli Bonanza'' *Single: Broccoli Croissants *''Series: Brunch with Humphrey'' *Series: Bubbling Homebrew (Spooky Structure: Tub of Bubbling Brew) *?? Bubbly Party *?? Burst Your Bubble *''Single: Busted!'' =C= *Series: Cafe! Yay! *?? Campfire Songs *''Series: Candy Cooks'' *Single: Canopy of Flowers *''Single: Caravaning'' *Series: Carnival Color (Structure: Face Paint Pavilion) *Single: Carrot Stew *''Series: Catch Me if You Can'' *''Single: Cauldron Style'' *''Series: Cave'' (Structure: Cave) *Single: Chairman of North Pole *Series: Champion of the Carnival *Single: Cheerio *Series: Citadel View (Structure: Quarry and Structure: Citadel) *Single: Clear the Tails *''Single: Climb the Spooks'' *''Series: Climb Time!'' (Structure: Rock Climbing Wall)(linked page title missing the ! mark) *Single: Cobbler-tastrophe! *?? Collect Rewards *''Series: Come on Inn!'' *''Series: Cooking Stuffs'' *''Series: Cookoff Competition'' *Series: Cool Beans (Structure: Giant Beanstalk) *''Single: Count's Coffin'' *''Series: Crafty Monkey'' *''Single: Crunching Leaves'' =D= *Single: Dancing Shoes *''Single: Dapper Suit'' *''Series: Dark, Dreadful Decorations!'' *Series: Declaration of Dependence (Snowy Structure: Declaration of Love) *''Single: Den of Solitude'' *''Series: Den of the Dragons'' (Structure: Dragon's Den)(not same as Dragon Den! May have been intended to be Water Dragon's Den) *''Series: Dirt Clods'' *''Single: Docent Tour'' *?? Down With Sweety's Day *Series: Dragon's Den (Structure: Dragon Den)(not same as Dragon's Den!) *''Series: Dragons of Winter'' (Structure: Snow Dragon Den)(not in Snowy, despite name) *''Series: Drake's Castle'' (Spooky Structure: Drake's Castle) *?? Drawn To The Arts *?? Dream Journal *Series: Dummy Whacking (Structure: Practice Zone) =E= *Series: Eatza Pizza! (linked page title missing the ! mark) *Single: Edible Ribbon *Series: Elbow Room *''Series: Enormous Egg'' (Structure: Giant Egg) *''Single: Experienced Worker'' *Series: Explosions in the Sky (Structure: Fireworks Garden) =F= *?? Facebook *?? Facebook Connect *?? Facebook Friends! *Series: Fairy Friends (Structure: Fairy Ring) *''Series: Fairyland'' *''Series: Fall Duties'' *''Series: Famous for Being Famous'' *''Single: Fancy Feast'' *?? Feeding Time *''Single: Festival of Lounge'' *''Series: Finding Fun'' *''Series: Fire Safety'' *Single: First Things *?? Fit For A Queensnake *Series: Fit for Warriors (Structure: King's Spring) *''Single: Flagpole'' *''Series: Flame Matters'' *''Single: Flyweight'' *Series: Fortified (Structure: Fort) *?? Freaky Frankenpine *''Single: Fresh Fruit Salad'' *''Single: Freshening Up'' *Series: Friendship Center *Single: Frozen Fun *Series: Frozen King (Snowy Structure: King Lionheart) *?? Fudge Recipe *Series: Fun and Games (Structure: Arena) =G= *?? Gangnum Hippo *''Series: Garden State'' (Structure: Romantic Garden) *''Series: Gearing Up'' (Structure: Greasy Bike Shop) *''Single: General Needs'' *Series: Getting Cultured *''Single: Ghostly Figures'' (in Spooky) *''Single: Giant Nutcracker'' *''Single: Gingerbread Family'' *''Series: Gingery Home'' (Structure: Gingerbread House) *''Series: Glamorous Garden'' (Structure: Tulip Garden) *''Single: Gleam in the Muck'' *''Series: Gnoman Conquest'' *''Series: Going on Surfari'' (Sandy Structure: Surf Shack) *''Single: Gold Rush'' *''Single: Good Neighbors'' *''Single: Goodluck Buildings'' *''Series: Goofing Around'' *''Series: Got the Boogie Fever!'' *''Series: Grand Feast Hall'' *''Single: Grocery Grab'' *Single: Groovy Grooming *Single: Group Clean Up *''Series: Growing Pains'' *''Single: Guest Seating'' *Series: Gusty Winds =H= *''Series: Happy Village'' *''Single: Hard to Hear'' *Series: Harvest Haul (Structure: Harvest Wagon) *''Single: Have a Heart!'' *Single: Health Slurp *Single: Hearty Harvest *Series: Here Comes the Carnival! (Structure: Carnival Promenade) *Series: Hidden Hideaway (Structure: Hangout Spot) *''Single: High C'' *''Series: Hockey Rink (Snowy Structure: Hockey Rink)'' *''Single: Holes in Trees'' *''Series: Holiday Express'' (Structure: Holiday Express) *''Series: Holiday Hustle'' *''Series: Holiday Shopping'' *Series: Holstein Hula (Sandy Structure: Luau Stage) *''Series: Home'' (page of same name, but is the wiki's homepage) *''Series: Homecoming Is Where the Heart Is'' (Structure: Homecoming Hall) *''Series: Horace's Horticulture'' *''Series: Horace's Jungle Juice'' *?? Housewarming *''Series: Humfrey the Hustler'' *''Series: Humfrey the Tennis Menace'' (Structure: Tennis Club) *''Series: Hungry Skunks, Pizza Shortage!'' =I= *Series: Ice Cave (Snowy Structure: Ice Cave) *''Series: Ice Cream Capers'' *''Single: In Kneed'' *''Single: In Memoriam'' *Series: In the Knight Room (Structure: Knight's Hall) *''Single: Introductions'' *''Series: Invitation Help'' *?? Inviting FB Friends =J= *''Series: Joy of Painting'' *''Series: Just Like New'' =K= *Single: Karate Chop *Single: Kicking Rocks *Series: Kid Power *''Series: King's Club'' (Structure: Lionheart Club) *''Series: King's Course'' (Structure: Brightwood Club *?? Series: Knight Errands (Structure: Training Yard) =L= *''Series: Lady and the Camp'' (Snowy Structure: Camp Site) *Single: Lamp Lighter *''Series: Last Minute Lunch!'' *Single: Le Pointy Chalet *''Series: Life, Liberty, and Lions'' (Structure: Liberty Lion Statue) (may have been LE or previously Obsolete quest?) *''Series: Lifestyles of the Fairy Famous'' (Structure: Fairy Palace) *Single: Light Rain *Series: Lineka Cove (Sandy Structure: Snorkel Hut) *Series: Lionheart's Treasure (Structure: Grand Hall) *''Single: Literally Speaking'' *Series: Little Bear Lost (Snowy Structure: Polar Bear) *''Single: Loco for Cocoa'' *Series: Lonely Howl (Helper: Humfrey) *Series: Look to the Stars (Structure: Telescope) *?? Lost and Found *''Single: Lost Marbles'' *Series: Love Thy Neighbor *Series: Lucky Stars (Structure: Space Laboratory) =M= *?? Magic Mission *?? Magician's Retreat *Series: Majestic Garden (Structure: Majestic Garden) *''Single: Make Lemonade'' *''Single: Mansion for All'' *Single: Mardi Monkey *''Single: Market Day'' *Series: Message in a Bottle (Sandy Structure: Bottled Circle) *''Single: Milo House'' *Series: Mirror, Mirror in the Hall (Structure: Hall of Mirrors) *Series: Monkeying Around *''Series: Monkeyshines'' *Single: Moon and Stars *Series: Moon Racing (Snowy Structure: Bobsled Track) *''Single: More Zombie Friends'' *Series: Mount Kingmore (Structure: Mt. Kingmore) *''Single: Move On Up'' *''Series: Muddy Mayhem!'' (Structure: Mud Slide) *Single: Muddy Mischief *''Single: Mummies'' (in Spooky) *''Series: Mysterious Caravan'' (Structure: Caravan) =N= *Series: New Creations *''Series: New Day, New Recipe'' *''Series: New Year Beauty'' *''Single: Night Vision'' *?? Nightshadow Dreams *Series: Nose Job (involves Structure: King Lionheart Statue) *''Series: Nutty by Nature'' =O= *''Series: Oil on Tortilla'' *''Series: Old Monkey, New Sport'' (Structure: Jai Alai Court) *''Series: On Brightwood Pond'' (Structure: Spring Pond) *''Single: On the Cob'' *Series: On the Shelf *Series: Orange Bounce (Structure: Portal Haunted, Spooky Helper: Frankenpine and Spooky Structure: Orange Bounce) *''Single: Origami'' *''Series: Out of Season'' =P= *''Single: Paint Pigments'' *?? Paint the Town *Series: Painting Portraits *''Single: Pajama Party'' *''Series: Paraglider Rider'' (Structure: Paraglider Park) *''Single: Parks and Recreation'' *''Single: Pastry Party'' *''Single: Pathology'' *''Single: Peaceful Warrior'' *Series: Peachy Target *''Single: Pencil Statue'' *Single: Perk Perk Percolate *''Single: Pick a Pickle'' *''Series: Picnic Grounds'' (Structure: Community Picnic) *''Series: Picnic Planning'' *Single: Picture Time *''Series: Pie Off'' *''Single: Planning for the Future'' *Series: Plant and Grow *Series: Playground Dreams (Structure: Sandy Foundation??? playground of sorts?) *Series: Pool Rules *Series: Popsicle Party *Single: Porcupine Place *''Series: Post Some Bills'' *Series: Pot Luck *Single: Power of Friendship *''Series: Practice Makes Perfect'' *''Single: Pretzel Stand!'' *Single: Prickle Patch *??? Series: Psypopotamus (Structure: Club House ???) *''Series: Public Library'' *''Single: Puddle Problems'' *''Single: Puddlescape'' *''Single: Puds'' *''Single: Pump It Up'' =Q= N/A =R= *?? Raise the Roof *''Series: Recycling Program'' *''Series: Refresh'' *''Series: Regular Day'' *Series: Remember the Fair *Series: Renewal *Single: Repeated Running *''Series: Rest and Relaxation'' *Series: Riding Around, Merrily (Snowy Structure: Merry Ground) *''Series: Rowan's Routine'' *Series: Royal Ancestry (Structure: Portal Snowy and Snowy Structure: Ice Griffin) *''Series: Rub a Dub Scrub!'' (Structure: Laundry Lawn) =S= *''Series: Sandtastic Sculptures'' (Sandy Structure: Sculpture Garden) *''Series: Scarebear'' (Structure: Scarebear) *''Series: Schooling Around'' *Single: Seal the Deal *Single: Search Party (First Quest in game!) *''Series: Secret Recipe'' *''Single: Secret Sauce'' *Series: Security Check (Structure: Boulders and Structure: Woody Trees) *''Single: Setting Up House'' *Series: Shadow Puppets *''Series: Shipyard Secrets'' (Structure: Royal Shipyard) *Series: Shortcake Social *Single: Showing Appreciation *Series: Silken Splendor (Spooky Structure: Cobweb Bouquet) *''Series: Ski Vacation!'' (Snowy Structure: Snow Ski Hill) *''Single: Skipping Stones'' *Series: Sky Bridge Overhead (Structure: Sky Bridge) *Single: Slaw *Series: Sling It *''Single: Slip, Slide, and Splash!'' *''Series: Slippery Slippers'' *''Single: Sloth Shack'' *''Single: Snack of the Day'' *''Series: Snactivity'' *Series: Sniffing Truffles (Structure: Truffle Orchard) *''Series: Snow Sentries'' (Snowy Structure: Snow Guardians) *Single: Snug as a Bug *''Series: Soap Box Derby!'' (Structure: Soap Box Car) *Single: Soap Suds *Series: Soaring Prospects *?? Social Build *?? Social (Level Up @ level 006) *''Series: Socks'' *Single: Souffle Dreams *Single: Sound and Fury *Single: Soup du Jour *Single: Space Style *''Single: Spook Lights'' (in Spooky) *''Single: Spooky Fencing'' (in Spooky) *''Series: Spooky Happenings'' *''Single: Spooky House'' (in Spooky) *''Series: Spring Band Set'' (Structure: Spring Band Set) *''Series: Spring Sweets'' (Structure: Spring Candy Shop) *Series: Springboat Market (Sandy Structure: Springboat Market) *''Series: Springtime Fun!'' *''Series: Squashing the Competition'' (Structure: Squash Court) *Series: Star Explorer (Structure: Star Explorer) *''Single: Stationary Progress'' *Single: Stay Sharp *''Single: Stick Food'' *''Series: Stir Crazy'' *''Single: Stir Fry'' *''Series: Stone Plates and Cheese Wheels'' *Single: Storage Sled *Single: Strawberry Lemonade *''Series: Study Break'' *''Single: Stuffed'' *Series: Stupendous Snowman (Structure: Holiday Snowman) *''Single: Sturdy Stools'' *''Series: Summer Session'' *''Series: Summer Sojourn (Sandy Structure: Summer Home)'' *Series: Sun Sport (Sandy Structure: Beach Volleyball) *''Single: Supplying the Noodle'' *''Series: Sushi Party'' *Single: Swan Song *Series: Swing Carousel (Structure: Swing Carousel) =T= *''Series: Tasty Travels'' *?? Series: Tea Time *Series: Teacup Twirlwind! (Structure: Teacup Tornado Ride) *''Series: Technicolor Dream Chair'' (Sandy Structure: Rainbow Chair) *''Series: The Art of Dance'' (Structure: Ballet Studio) *Series: The Axe Maker (Structure: Axe Generator) *Series: The Big Time (Structure: Big Brightwood) *''Single: The Big Wheel'' *Single: The Blues *''Series: The Brightwood Bruisers'' (Structure: Football Field) *''Series: The Costume Shop'' *Series: The Earth Mother (Structure: Earth Mother) *Series: The Kings Gazebo (Structure: Romantic Gazebo) (linked page title missing the ' mark, should be King's) *''Series: The King's Retreat'' (Structure: Secret Spot) *Series: The Kitchen *Single: The More You Know *Series: The Outdoor Grill (Structure: Outdoor Grill) *''Series: The Painted Face'' *''Series: The Pigeon Express'' (Structure: Pigeon Post Office) *Series: The Play's the Thing *''Series: The Prince of Tidepools'' (Sandy Structure: Tropical Tidepools) *''Single: The Purples'' *''Series: The Sport of Kings'' (Structure: Garden Chessboard) *Series: The Square Affair (Structure: Shamrock Square) *Series: The Summit of Love (Snowy Structure: Love Mountain) *Series: Thistle While You Work (Structure: Giant Thistle) *''Series: Thriving Community'' *Single: Through the Grapevine *Series: Time for Change *''Single: Time to Ketchup'' *''Series: Tiresome Training'' *Series: Tis Better to Give (Structure: Train Set) *Single: Tis the Beeson *''Single: Tomato, Tomato'' *''Series: Tower of Terror'' (Spooky Structure: Tower of Terror) *''Series: Travellers Lodge'' (linked page title missing the ' mark, should be Traveller's) *''Single: Tree of Light'' *''Series: Trolling'' *Series: Tun of Fun (Structure: Tunnel of Love) *''Series: Tuscan Food, Outback Snacks'' =U= *''Single: Undead Claws'' (in Spooky) *''Single: Under Scares'' (in Spooky) =V= *''Series: Valley of the Tikis'' (Structure: Tiki Statuary) *Single: Veggie Gratin *''Single: Veggie Soup'' *Series: Versatile Vases *Series: Village Al Fresco *Single: Village Pride =W= *''Series: Wally Gone Wild'' *''Series: Wally Mays'' *''Series: Wallycise'' *Series: Warrior Retreat *''Series: Warrior Wisdom'' (Structure: Bonsai Temple) *''Single: Water Park'' *''Single: Water Slides'' *''Series: Weather Watchers'' (Structure: Weather Station) *''Series: Weekenders'' *Series: Welcome Bureau (Structure: Welcome Bureau) *Single: Welcome Wagon *?? Welcome! *?? Western Romance *''Series: Western Winter'' *Series: White Snowmobile (Snowy Structure: Snow Mobile) *''Series: Will Play for Food'' *Single: Wish Pagoda *Series: Working Hard =X, Y, Z= *''Single: XOXO'' *''Series: Ye Olde Aromatherapists'' *Series: Ze Sweet Honey (Helper: Chef Horace and Structure: Beehive) *''Single: Zesty Cool''